Wild Card: You and What Army?
}} noicon|135px|center Wild Card: You and What Army is a main quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Yes Man sends the Courier to the Fort to activate an army of dormant Securitrons. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Wild Card: You and What Army? is started by talking to Yes Man in the rear of Benny's presidential suite on the 13th floor of The Tops Casino. The bunker is inside the weather station at the Fort. To gain access, have Caesar give you an optional part of the quest: to find the bunker and destroy it. If you accept, he will let you enter, at which point you can either destroy the army or activate it; Caesar will assume that the rumbling of the army activating was whatever you used to destroy it. Option 1: Upgrade securitrons Traverse the Securitron vault and enter the door labeled "SYSTEMS ROOM". It can be found up the stairs in the hallway farthest west. Insert the platinum chip into the Securitron Operations Console. Option 2: Disable reactors To disable the reactors, simply fire two rounds into each of the 3 reactor modules. Quest stages Notes * Inside the Securitron vault there is a constant +1 RAD. * Mr. House tells the player he cannot control anything in the vault and asks if you want you can disable the security, which would make one think he should have a password for the computers to disable the robots, and turrets, but does not offer one. * Disabling the reactor will fail The House Always Wins quest. * If you agree to "destroy" House's robot army, you'll get your stuff back inside the weather station, your belongings will be taken again once you are out. * If you want to work with the NCR and you work with Yes Man for too long, Don't Tread on the Bear! will automatically begin. If you complete one more quest for Mr. House or Yes Man, the NCR won't give you any more quests and any NCR quest active will fail. * If you destroy the bunker, you won't have a lot of help during No Gods, No Masters, so if you plan on an alliance with Yes Man, it would be strategic to upgrade the securitons instead of destroying them. Behind the scenes 'You and what army?' is a phrase used to respond to a threat by implying that the threat is a weak one. Bugs * If you pass the Speech check for meds with the guard at the front gate, your weapons will not be confiscated either. This leads to becoming trapped in the weather station, with the guard saying it's okay to leave but not actually unlocking the door. Excluding console commands, the only way to get out is to sneak attack the door guard and take his key; a good position for the sneak attack is the stairway leading to the vault, as the Praetorian guards can't see you no matter your Sneak skill. (FIXED v. 1.4) * A bug may occur where you are unable to engage in conversation with Caesar and/or Vulpes Inculta. The screen will zoom in on him, then instantly zoom out. Gallery WC_YAWA_computer_terminal.jpg|Decide: Upgrade the Securitron Army WC_YAWA_reactors.jpg|Or destroy them by overloading the reactors Category:Fallout: New Vegas quests Category:Yes Man quests ru:Джокер: Вы и армия? de:Wild Card: Sie und welche Armee? uk:Джокер: Ви і армія?